Be a Father
by jfoster
Summary: Bolt and Sarada want to spend some time with their fathers. Unfortunately both are very busy with the abnormal number of bandits and rouge ninja in the area. What happens when Bolt and Sarada get angry and run into the woods and get kidnapped?


Be a Father

Summary: Bolt and Sarada want to spend some time with their fathers. Unfortunately both are very busy with the abnormal number of bandits and rouge ninja in the area. What happens when Bolt and Sarada get angry and run into the woods and get kidnaped?

"Sorry Bolt, I know I told you I would train today but something has come up" Naruto said to his young son. "It's not that I don't want to things have just been crazy lately we'll do it next week I promise." He added barely looking up from his paper work.

"That's what you said last week" Bolt said. "And the week before. You never have time for me mom or sis. It's always the village first. Why don't you love us?"

Naruto slammed his hand on the table "I do love you it is just that with what is going on right now I can't afford to be away from the office. I do what I do to protect you and your mom and sister."

"Yea whatever." Bolt said before he left the Hokages office slamming the door behind him. He was not going to cry he promised himself as he bit back the tears. He ran out of the building looking for somewhere to be alone for a while. He sprinted to the edge of the village and the forest surrounding.

**Meanwhile at the same time across town at the Uchiha compound.**

Sarada walked in the house coming home from the academy. The first thing she noticed was that her dad's shoes where by the door. Noticing this she threw hers off and sprinted through the house trying to find him. She found him in the living room. Sitting in the chair asleep. Noticing this she stopped running. She walked over to him trying not to wake him. He awoke before she took another step.

"Hey dad" was all she said before she jumped into her arms hugging him he hugged back with a small smile on his face. "I missed you"

"Missed you to." Sasuke said "where's mom" he added releasing her from the hug

"She had a mission to the sand something about a sickness that is rushing through the village Uncle sent her to help out. Sarada said and anticipating his next question "she told me she would be back some time in the next few days."

They sat for a moment going over what happened in the last two months that Sasuke was on mission. Not a lot happened she told him about a particularly hard test that she aced and helped Bolt barely pass. She told him about a sleep over she had with Chouchou. She left out the apart about the bullies that bolt beat up for her For some reason they just did not like her and used her last name as an insult.

"So how long are you staying" she finally asked with her head hung

He paused for a moment "I don't know." He paused again "but I have a meeting with the dobe in an hour." She looked heartbroken "I don't know what kind of mission he has for me. But with luck it won't' be long." He said.

She was crushed by this "You are never home" is all she said before she got up and left him there.

She left and made for the gate she had a place she would go when she was sad. A place where no one would find her. She entered the forest surrounding the village.

**AN HOUR LATER AT HOKAGE TOWER**

There was a knock at Naruto's door. He called them in and Sasuke entered.

"Dobe" HE said as he tossed down his mission report onto the table. "Nothing out of the ordinary on this one, you're welcome."

"Maybe you should atop calling me that I am the Hokage now." Naruto said as Sasuke seated himself across from him.

Before Naruto had a chance to start talking Sasuke spoke up. "I need some time off."

"Is that so" he said never looking up from the mountain of paper work he had.

"Yes it is so dobe I need some time with my family. I have barely seen Sarada for more than a few weeks at a time since she was 3 so I would like a few weeks off."

"Sounds good." He paused finally looking up from his work "maybe I should to take a few days off at least I haven't been out with Hinata in a while and Bolt and Himawari well I never see them. There asleep when I leave in the morning and in bed by the time I get back." He sighed "the only time I really see Bolt is when he is in trouble."

"So I got it then."

"Yes approved how much time."

"Month or two would be nice. Wouldn't mind local missions if need be."

"Sounds good Just fill out this paper requesting your leave and give it to my secretary tomorrow."

"Paper work is your Stuff not mine dobe."

"I don't care fill it out." Before he left "oh by the way there has been an abnormal amount of bandits in the surrounding forest I don't think they can use nijutsu but I would advise keeping an eye out of you go for a walk. I already dispatched a few Chunini teams to handle it.

**In the Forest**

He sat with his back to a tree eyes glazed over. He didn't want to do anything. He was angry sad at the same time and was not quite sure how to process it. He stood up with intention of returning to the village as he walked back he heard a muffled sob and fallowed the sound. There he found a curled up Sarada crying.

"What's wrong with you?" He said trying to sound uncaring.

She jumped at his voice and tried to wipe away all the tears hoping he wouldn't notice. "Nothing, nothing at all, what are you doing out here." She said quickly trying to move the conversation to him.

"Dad pissed me off again. If nothing's wrong why you crying?" he asked actually sounding worried

"Same" she said not caring to make up a lie.

"What did yours do?" Bolt said taking a seat beside her

"He keeps leaving me." She said with a sharp breath

"At least yours wants you around. Mine never even looks at me except when I am in trouble."

"If he wanted me so bad he wouldn't be constantly going on missions coming back who knows when and when he is home he just sits there unless mom makes him go out with us or people come over we never get to actually spend time together I just want a day with him. Is that too much to ask?"

"I know how you feel. Mine is basically never there he leaves before dawn every morning and is not home until well after me and sis go to sleep that's if he even comes home. It doesn't seem to bother mom to much but." He took a heavy breath

"Oh so sad daddy doesn't love you guys." Voice spoke from the trees the man appeared with 3 of his friends "What do you think boys these fetch a nice price from the village"

"Maybe we don't ransom the girl I like her." One of the more disgusting of the group said he was hunched over with a long nose and eyes to close together he carried a rusted sword in his hand.

Bolt jumped up "You won't touch her." He said standing in front of a sterner faced Sarada

"He's right. You won't touch her she not worth nothing if your ruin her and that would probably bring the whole village after us." The biggest of the group said probably the leader.

"Don't tell him who we are. If you do they will only ask for more." Sarada whispered into bolts ear. He nodded in agreement

They moved to capture them and they could do nothing they tried to fight back but they were still just students and did not put up much of a fight. Knocked bot out and held Sarada's nose and mouth until she passed out.

Few hours later.

Sasuke knocked on the door and Choji answered "Is Sarada here?" he asked

"No not here."

"Damn it, sorry thanks" he said as he ran through the village with his sharingan active hoping to find her. "Where the hell is she." He growled to himself she was not home when he returned to tell her the good news and he waited hours passed and it started to get dark so he was worried. He caught a glimpse of an equally worried Naruto running through the streets.

he stopped Naruto" Have you seen Sarada." He asked

"No you seen Bolt Hinata said he never came home and she's looking on the other side of the village."

"I haven't"

"Oh you're looking for your kids" one of the Chunin that neither could remember the name of asked "yea saw em both head into the forest during my shift today."

"Good " Naruto said " Okay "he said turning to the Anbu trailing him "find my wife tell her I am going to find him. Let's go Sasuke."

In the bandit hide out

Bolt was still unconscious when Sarada came to. She quickly surveyed the situation the best she could even though things where a bit blurry without her glasses. Both her and bolts hands and feet where bound and both where gaged. She struggled against her binding to no avail eventually giving up. She kicked Bolt until he woke. His left eye was swollen shut and blood dripped from his nose. That must have been one hell of a punch she thought to herself. She nodded to him to make sure he was okay. He seemed fine other than the obvious wounds.

She was terrified she did not know what to do. She hated being out of control.

T**he woods**

"Can you see them" Naruto asked him as he searched with his sharingan

"No not yet." He said still franticly searching

"Hold on a moment" Naruto told him as he plopped down and started gathering sage chakra. A few moments later he stood in sage mood. He started running in the direction he sensed them. "This way"

**THE Hideout**

They sat there awhile both still struggling to get our hands free. Both were absolutely terrified.  
>She tried for a while longer until she couldn't take and just burst into tears. She wanted to go home.<p>

One of the men entered the room and sat on the stool in the center. "well kids tomorrow we will send a letter to the village demanding a ransom nothing to crazy but enough to set us well off. If you're good I won't kill you." He looked at me "if you act up to much I'll let my boys have their way with you young lady so be on your best."

At that moment she heard an explosion behind her and the man had her father's arm through his chest. Next came the Hokage he used resengan to through the other man threw the wall. They were quickly cut loss before the rest of the bandits entered. Her Father and Uncle Naruto just stood there with a look of utter malice in their eyes Sasuke activated his sharingan putting them under a genjutsu that judging by their screams was not good.

Both Bolt and Sarada where frozen in place. The altercation only took a few seconds but it all moved so slow both ran into their father's arms. Sarada was crying Bolt looked like he was trying very hard not to. After a few minutes of trying to calm the two down Naruto used his Flying Thunder god to take them home they arrived in time to stop Hinata from heading out she hugged Bolt while Sasuke still held a sobbing Sarada in his arms.

Both went to bed early that night after a through physical by Tsunada. Naruto sent anbu to gather the men.

The next morning Sarada came down stairs to find her father cooking. He was trying very hard to make what resembled pancakes but burnt to a crisp. Without a word she went and started helping. After a moment of silence Sasuke said "I asked for some time off. A few months. I was hoping we could I don't know do things. I know I haven't been there a lot and I am very sorry for that. I love you so much. I just want to protect you from what's out there and that why I leave to make sure you never have to live through what I lived through."

She hugged him tightly and whispered "thank you."

Naruto's home

Bolt awoke late in the morning. His face still hurt but the swelling had gone down enough to see. It will make one hell of a story he thought to himself. He went down stairs expecting to find his mother cook. What he found was his father sitting in the living room playing with his sister.

"What are you doing home?" Bolt asked with a scowl "don't you have some super important work to do."

"Come here and sit down bolt." Naruto said they sat in silence Naruto trying to find the right words "you know I love you and your sister right. You understand that I would die for you and her. I know I have been a horrible father I have tried my very best. I need to protect the village so I can protect my family and not just you my whole family uncle Sasuke, Kakashi, Grandma Tsunada, and everyone else. Though I need to do that I have decided I need to be a better father. So I have decided to take a few days off. And after some discussion with Kakashi and Tsunada I will be able to take the weekends off from now one the will help oversee those days. Unless something big requires my attention." Naruto finished his long speech just as Hinata chimed for breakfast

Bolt didn't say anything at first He sat in the kitchen eating the eggs his mother had prepared for him finally he spoke "So does this mean we can train today." He asked his father while looking down at his plate.

"Sure thing Bolt we will go after breakfast. Then we will go to Ichirukas for lunch and go out as a family tonight." He told Bolt "how does that sound" he asked Hinata and Himawari both look excited about the day to come.


End file.
